leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Loudred (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky)
| caught=no | ability= | pokemonname=Loudred| evolution=1 | firstevoep=SS020 | firstevoname=''Prior to'' Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness | numeps1=an unknown number of | firststagename=Whismur | prevonum=293 | evo1num=294 | epnum=SS020 | epname=Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness | current=At Wigglytuff's Guild | java1=N/A | java2=Unknown | enva2=Marc Thompson | }} Loudred (Japanese: ドゴーム Dogohmb) is a non-player character in and . He is also a recruitable Pokémon in . Background Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky Loudred is a member of Wigglytuff's Guild and serves as one of the Gatekeepers for the guild (alongside ). As with most , he has a very loud voice; to this point, he acts as the Guild's alarm clock, waking the members up every morning. A few days after the player and their partner joins the Guild, Loudred teaches the pair what to do for Sentry Duty. He will congratulate the player on a successful job, or seem disappointed if the player underachieves. He is later chosen to be an expedition member to Fogbound Lake, but is soon joined by everyone else. After the Guild returns, he tells the player about 's fame, and later assists in finding the Time Gears; unfortunately, his searches bring up nothing, as do all others. Later, he explores Brine Cave with the rest of the Guild and helps to take an injured back to the Guild after being hurt by and . Post-story, he is revealed to have been the last member to take the graduation exam before the player and their partner. Whenever asked about the experience, he immediately becomes distressed and refuses to talk or even think about it. After the post-game story, the player may talk to Loudred and ask to do Sentry Duty on request. He reappears with the rest of the members of Wigglytuff's Guild as a recruitable character in Super Mystery Dungeon. To recruit Loudred, the player's team must rescue Bidoof. As shown in Bidoof's Wish, Loudred seems to not only have a knack for yelling and talking loudly, but also snoring loudly, making it hard for Bidoof to sleep. Special Episodes In Today's "Oh My Gosh" he is revealed to have had an argument with fellow guild member, . The reconciliation is held back by the fact that Loudred refuses to even speak to her, merely giving her an angry "Humph!" whenever they meet; she reacts negatively to this, turning her back to him every time. He isn't seen again until Sunflora gets deep down into Spring Cave, where he saves her from two . She asks what he's doing there, and he says sent him; however, he says that he didn't do it because he was worried (being too proud to admit that he was), and she becomes offended. He runs off, only to return later and save her once more, this time from the three . He is later revealed to have been punished by Chatot for leaving his post, making Sunflora realize that he did, in fact, care about her. She vows to apologize as soon as he comes back from Apple Woods, where he was sent to collect Perfect Apples as a punishment. Super Mystery Dungeon Loudred posts a request on the Connection Orb after connecting with . He requests that the player help guide him to at Abundant Pass B10F so he can bring his guildmate to safety. Upon completion, the player's team connects with both of them. Personality Loudred is quick-tempered and rash, and is known for leaping headfirst into dungeons. This often ends up with him getting knocked out, which annoys his teammate Sunflora. In a stressed situation, he will resort to anger as a first resort. He often shouts particular words without a reason, even if the word doesn't need or warrant any emphasis. He seems to be . His character is explored more deeply in Today's "Oh My Gosh". His caring side is seen when he saves Sunflora from two , and again from . Moves used Explorers of Sky In the anime Loudred appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=Unknown |en=Marc Thompson}} In the manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team manga Loudred appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team. Related articles Category:Pokémon characters Category:Anime characters (Pokémon) Category:Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon characters de:Charaktere aus Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2#Krakeelo it:Loudred (Esploratori del Tempo, dell'Oscurità e del Cielo) zh:吼爆彈（時暗空探險隊）